


Messes and Mascara

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for pre-relationship foxxay where Cordelia is blind and breaks a glass in the kitchen and when Misty tries to help her, she ends up just breaking more. Cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messes and Mascara

Misty walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching as Cordelia felt around the counter as she tried to make tea. Misty stepped into the room with heavy steps so she didn’t scare Cordelia by accidently sneaking up on her. Cordelia stopped.

“Misty?” Misty grinned at the woman who was quickly learning to rely on her sense of hearing to learn the difference between the coven’s footsteps.

“Yeah, Miss Cordelia, it’s me,” Cordelia nodded and reached to turn on the stove and Misty held herself back from grabbing Cordelia’s hand away from its close proximity to the burner.

“I was just making some tea. Would you like some?” Misty nodded before realizing her mistake.

“I’d love some, thanks,” Cordelia grinned and turned back to the counter and sweeping her hand out before feeling the cup come in contact with her hand and being too slow to keep it from falling to the floor with a loud crash.

“Dammit!” Misty stood back and watched as the Supreme silently berated herself before bending down.

“Oh, Miss Cordelia, let me get that please?” Cordelia huffed in annoyance.

“I’m blind, Misty. I’m not helpless. It’s my mess,” Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over the woman’s knuckles.

“Hey, I know you’re anythin' but helpless. Heck, I know ya can do whatever ya want, ya can even do my mascara later if ya want. But this is sharp and I really don’t want ya ta get hurt. Can I clean up the glass please?” Cordelia finally nodded at her and Misty grabbed the broom before cleaning up the broken mug.

She moved back to Cordelia’s side and the tea kettle started to whistle. Cordelia stepped towards the sound before stilling and turning back to where Misty was, “Maybe you should get that. I wouldn’t want to burn myself on the stove again,” Cordelia looked sheepish and Misty grinned before pulling the kettle from the burner and pouring the tea into two mugs.

Misty grabbed both mugs before walking to Cordelia and pressing one of the warm cups into her hand. The Supreme smiled her thanks and felt for the stool that was under the counter. She pulled it out before carefully taking her seat and feeling Misty sit down beside her.

“Thank you,” Misty just grinned.

“I was serious ya know? If ya wanna do my mascara,” Cordelia let out a small laugh and shook her head in amusement.

“I don’t know about that, Misty. I could blind you too. And then where would we be?” Misty giggled lightly and shifted closer to the woman beside her. Misty looked long at her thinking about how beautiful she truly was. They finished their tea and Misty stood with both of them in her hands before making her way to the sink.

She looked back to Cordelia once again and lost her footing and dropped both mugs as she lurched forward. She grimaced and Cordelia sat forward, “What happened? Are you okay?” Misty moved to grab the broom yet again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I dropped both cups,” Cordelia was quiet and Misty finally looked up to see her trying to hold in her laugh. “Are ya laughin’ at me, Miss Cordelia?” Misty asked it playfully and Cordelia finally let her laugh fall from her lips.

“Maybe I should do your eye make up.”


End file.
